User talk:Edd Shwartz
Welcome Hi, Edd Shwartz! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:FANMADE - Ed, Edd n Eddy the Live Action Movie - Teaser Trailer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 21:51, March 22, 2013 Help Reply Hi, I'm not quite sure what's going on with that drop down menu problem of yours so I can't really offer a solution to it. It seems to be beyond anything I can do here. Consider seeking help from the main Wikia website. As for the page you created, that is perfectly acceptable. The purpose of this wiki, afterall, is for people to showcase their work. As long as you are not typing a page full of nonsense and spelling errors then you'll be fine. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. Enjoy the wiki. :Yes, it is ok to use a generic placeholder name. You can always go bac and change it later. Jack Reply I solved the problem by creating a disambiguation page. Sorry for replying so late. Article Reply Go ahead, EEnE/TDI crossovers are merely discouraged, not banned outright. If you decide not to write a story to it though, do try to make sure the article is not just a list of events and characters with little to no description or context. Try to make sure there is meat on the skeleton from the start. Other than that, have fun writing! :Regarding your message to Jspyster1, KingofWikis1414 is no longer blocked after serving a one year sentence for plagiarism and sockpuppetry. However, if he chooses to further misbehave he will be banned permanently. As far as the "top users" selection goes, it is not an immediate concern so long as the user in question behaves. Top Users Reply I assume the list selects those who have the most edits. Re: Beta Stories So long as they are actual stories and not just a collection of notes and skeletal outlines, it is accepted. Just try and take the time to tune-up the grammar or otherwise make them a bit more presentable before posting. Regular Ed Sounds good. That picture's just a guess promo anyways. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandalism The damage has been undone and the offender blocked, thank you for your vigilance. :Yes, and yes. So long as you are editing with the good intentions of bettering them, you may do so. Regular Ed I already saw it. Do whatevs you want. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Scott Page Reply No need to worry about the page. It's fine the way it is. Poké-Ed This is mistake. My version was mine, not mine. Can you re-editing Poké-Ed. Samueljoo (talk) 05:57, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Parents Reply I say just keep it here. No need to delete it. Consider it "archived". Cartoonkid2009 (talk) 04:26, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Hey, I apologize about that. I wasn't sure how exactly the last name was spelled. It's great to finally be on here.Cartoonkid2009 (talk) 04:26, February 24, 2015 (UTC) It's great to have you. I would recommend keeping messages for a specific topic on the same page. It's easier to follow along with the conversation should you ever need to refer back to it. I'd recommend learning how to use Source Mode instead of Visual mode. Despite it seeming a bit complicated at first, it's not that much more work unless you're adding templates like the infobox or a table. I'd switch to Visual mode just for that, then switch back to Source mode. To use bold text, surround the text you want to bold with three sets of apostrophes. Like this By the way, I'm using a special "no wiki" code to show you how things are done with source mode. If you want to use italics, surround it with two sets of apostrophes like this. If you want to do both to truly emphasize something, use five set of apostrophes like this Just make sure you have the correct number of apostrophes. See? See? Now, when linking one page to another page on the wiki, it's generally easier to use two sets of brackets. Look at this link or this one or this one or this one or this one. Occasionally you'll only need to link to a page by its name like this Eddy which looks like this Eddy in source mode. However, you will often need to change what text appears on the link. This is how it's done: Check out this link Desired Text Then, there's headings, but those are a bit complicated to explain. It's kind of like an outline if your teacher's ever forced you to write one. For a Heading2, use something like this Really Important Heading . Large section (such as "Characters" on [[The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy (the Edd Shwartz version)|the NEW Grim Edventures page]]) should divided into smaller sections. For example, the Nazz heading3 would go after the Characters heading. You can get really specific with these sections Like this , but it probably won't come up that often. Look at one of my pages to see this in action; I know this particular part of Source can sound a bit confusing until you see it in action. I hope this will help you out, but if it seems like too much, there's no rule about Source mode versus Visual mode. It's just a personal preference of mine. You're more than welcome to use Visual mode all you want. I just use source mode because I cause glitches to appear on pages in Visual mode. Plus, when I copy and paste something in Source mode, it doesn't change the font. Thanks for joining, Bradley. Edd Shwartz (talk) 04:59, February 24, 2015 (UTC)